


Turn Up the Crazy

by BlazeOfGlory77



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Criminal!Mark, Detective!Sean, Explicit Language, F/M, Fear, Hatred, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeOfGlory77/pseuds/BlazeOfGlory77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean McLoughlin is a detective who's been trying to crack one case for over 3 years now. No matter how close he gets to catching him, the guy's always one step ahead of him. It almost seems impossible that he'll ever catch him. Enter the criminal mastermind: Mark Fischbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Touch Is Black and Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first stories. I'm gonna be slow on updates, and I know no one is probably gonna read this, but I just wanted to give it a try. So yeah. Here goes nothing.

"DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" The house was empty. Nothing but dusty furniture and moldy walls. Sean McLoughlin pounded his fist against the wall in agitation. No, it was more than agitation. It was hatred. Pure loathing for the one that got away. The one he could never catch. "Call it off, boys. The place is barren." He spoke into the two-way radio on his shoulder. Once again, he had been humiliated by the mastermind who had been evading him for nearly three years now. 

The detective stormed out of the godforsaken house and made a beeline to his car. A rookie who had just come into the department came up to him, trying to console Sean. "Hey, we'll get him next time." He said encouragingly. Sean knew he meant well, but this was the millionth time he had shown up to an empty location, and right now he didn't care for kiss-asses like this guy.

"Once he disappears he's gone fer months before resurfacin' in a completely new state with an all new M.O." Sean snapped, turning angrily on the young officer. "So don' give me that bullshit." He climbed into his car, slamming the door before cranking the engine.

When he arrived at his house, he walked through the front door, hanging his jacket on the coat rack and throwing his keys into a bowl on the kitchen counter. Swinging open the door to the fridge, Sean scanned the shelves for the familiar shape of a beer bottle. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and he whirled around, ready to pull out his gun.

"Sean! It's me!" As the voice registered in his head, he sighed, rubbing his temples. A pair of small hands grabbed his and placed soft kisses to the palms.

"I'm sorry, Rach.. Jus' a bit jumpy is all." Blue met sparkling green as they leaned towards each other. Their lips met and Sean could feel his nerves melt away as he wrapped his hands around his wife's waist. They shared a kiss before heading off to bed for the night, the beer long forgotten.

~

The sunlight filtered through the blinds , streaking across Sean's face. His eyes fluttered open, and he let out a breath, gently stretching his legs. He rolled over to pull Rachael into his embrace, but where she usually lay, there was just crumpled sheets. "That's odd." He whispered to himself. He dismissed any crazy ideas and chalked it up to Rachael waking up early for once. He rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stepped out of the bedroom. "Rachael?" His feet carried him towards the kitchen. "Rach?" He called again, not getting any response. The silence was eerie. Something was wrong. It was never this quiet. There was always some sort of commotion going on. 

His mind was instantly on edge, the sleep-induced haze being shattered by the extreme sense of danger. He felt his stomach twist into nervous knots as he slowly and as quietly as possible made his way to the kitchen. Before turning the corner into the tiled room, he took a deep breath, willing his heart rate to slow down. Willing the blood to stop pumping in his ears.

"S-Sean..." The voice made his blood run cold. His heart skipped a beat. He felt his world cave in. Rachael. Her fear could be heard in the shakiness of her tone. He felt his blood boil. 

He turned the corner, bracing for the worst. It was just her, though. Just Rachael. Balled in a corner, crying, but no one else in sight. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. Moving swiftly over to her, he grabbed her hand.

"Rach, sshhh. It's okay. I'm here." He soothed, rubbing her hand with the pad of his thumb. "What's wrong, babe?" His voice was laced with comfort and care, and she visibly relaxed under his words. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before opening them again. As she looked up, however, the relief in her green eyes turned to fear. Before she could utter a warning, and before Sean had time to ask what was wrong, his vision went black and he fell limp.

~

Blurry vision, a pounding head, and a tightness around the wrists and ankles. The faint smell of dust filled the air as Sean regained consciousness. He groaned at the pain in his head and blinked in the dim lighting, looking around. His first thought, 'Where is Rachel?'.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." A voice shattered the eerie silence. "Have a nice nap?" The smirk was evident in his voice. Sean's senses came alive, and he pulled against his bindings, gritting his teeth as his mind screamed at him to get the hell out of there. "Ooohhh. You've got some spunk in you. That's always nice to see." American accent. A deep baritone laced with a sarcasm that ate at Sean's nerves. 

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" He finally found his voice, but it was rough and hoarse from lack of use. He searched the room for any signs of movement, but he couldn't find any. Where the hell was this guy?

"Well, that's for me to know. Maybe you'll find out, but only if you're as smart as I think you are." Sean could hear it this time. The grainy background noises, which could only mean one thing.

"Intercom.." He whispered to himself. Taking quick glances around the ceiling, he found the speaker and the cameras. "Coward." 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" His voice had taken on an almost amused tone, and the detective found himself smiling up at the video recorders.

"I said, you're a coward. Hidin' behind these cameras and speakers. It's the mark of a self-loathin', insecure bast-AHHH!" The angry words spewing from Sean's mouth were cut off by the feeling of electricity shooting through his body. He felt his muscles spasm uncontrollably as the pain surged over him like a tidal wave. As soon as it had started, however, it melted away and his muscles relaxed.

"Call me a coward one more time, and see what happens, Detective." Sean let out an aggravated breath through his nose and glared up at the cameras, fire in his eyes. "That's the spirit. Now tell me, Detective. Have you figured it out yet?" A sort of urgency had occupied his tone, now.

"Figured what out? There's nothin' t' figure out. I've been kidnapped by a lunatic. It's as simple as that. What I don't know is why." He winced as the pounding in his head came back, stronger this time. Faintly, he could feel the dried blood on the back of his head. With one last attempt to free from his restraints, Sean looked up into the camera to the left of him. "Alright. You got me. What's going on?" 

"I'll give you a hint." The arrogance had returned to his voice, and Sean fought back the urge to roll his eyes. "You've been very interested with me for a long time. Longer than any of the others, even. I'm flattered, by the way." The sound of laughter followed his chilling words.

Suddenly, it all came together. The voice, the kidnapping, the arrogance. He connected the dots and he did not like the picture it created. His body visibly stiffened, and his breathing became heavy. This is the man he's been searching for. The one who has evaded him for so long. One of the most dangerous criminals in the country had stolen him away from his home, and his wife. He wasn't even sure if Rachel was alive. His mind was racing, and the headache returned. He groaned as his head bowed in defeat.

"Fischbach..."


	2. Fifty Words for Murder and I'm Every One of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep." ~Robert Frost

"Fischbach..."

"See, I knew you had some brains in that head of yours, Detective."

"You disgust me."

"Aaaawww you know all the right words to say to get me going, don't you?"

Sean felt bile rise up in his throat as he listened to Mark talk. This man has murdered innocent people and taunted him for three years, always 10 steps ahead of him. And now, here he was. But he couldn't arrest him. He couldn't call for backup. Victory was just in reach, but miles and miles away. He didn't even know where he was or what happened to-

"Where's Rachel?" He blurted the words out before he could even finish the thought in his head. He locked his gaze with one of the cameras, and glared into it. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears as silence filled the damp room.

"Ugh, that piss poor excuse for a person? Why are you worried about her? Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" Mark seemed annoyed by the mention of Rachel. 

"She's my _wife_ you heartless bastard!" Sean spat, gritting his teeth as anger washed over him once more. He struggled against the ropes that were binding him, but it was no use.

"Thanks for the compliment." The arrogance was all too evident. "She's fine. Don't get your panties in a twist. Just keep in mind that I know where she is, and I can pay her a visit anytime if you ever decide to... Misbehave." His cocky attitude drove Sean to the brink of wanting to rip the criminal's head off, and he let out a heavy breath.

"If you touch her, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Silence.

"Kill me? Track me down and hunt me for sport? You've been trying for three years, Detective. What makes you think you'll succeed now?" His anger deflated into realization. He was pinned up against the wall with nowhere to go except straight forward into a head on collision with one of the most dangerous criminal masterminds. There was an internal war, and his common sense told him to submit and give the bastard whatever he wanted if it meant Rachel's safety. Then again, there was that little voice telling him to fight back. Don't give in to anything. Resist. "Well? What'll it be, sunshine?"

Give in.

Resist.

It's for Rachel.

He might be lying.

"Fine." A beat of silence. "I'll play by your sick rules as long as you stay away from her." Sean's shoulders slumped, and he hung his head in defeat. He knew he was in for it now.

"Wow. I thought you'd be tougher to crack. I do like a challenge, but I knew you'd come around eventually, darling." Mark sneered, sending agitation through Sean's thoughts. He didn't try to break free of his restraints like he had done before, however. He just clenched his jaw and spoke under his breath.

"I'm not your darlin'." His voice was laced with malice as if the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You'll be whatever the _fuck_ I want you to be. You _did_ just agree to that. Didn't you, Sean?" Just the way his name rolled off of Mark's tongue made him want to never hear his name again. It rang in his ears, almost taunting him. 'He knows my name. He knows where I live. He's probably been watchin' me since the beginnin'.' He thought to himself as the panic began to set in. 'What's he gonna do to me? Torture me? Kill me? God, I don't even want to think about the third option..'

"Just don't hurt her..." The words were almost inaudible, his voice cracking mid sentence. Whatever happened, he just wanted Rachel to be safe. That's all that mattered to him. Besides, she was probably at the police station right now reporting his kidnapping. They would find him soon. He just had to hold out until then. He had to be strong. "I'll do whatever you want, I promise. Just leave her alone." He found his voice this time and lifted his head, staring into the camera. His eyes were almost pleading.

"I won't touch her." Mark grumbled. " _You_ , on the other hand. I'll be touching you as much as I want." Sean felt like throwing up. He didn't want this man anywhere near him, but he had agreed to this, and he was starting to regret it. He only hoped that the department was already searching for him.

~

"Ma'am, we're overflowing with cases right now, and we just don't have the time to look into this." The Head of the Department waved off the woman as he walked towards his office. He felt a headache coming on. One of his best detectives didn't show up for work, and his case was still wide open. McLoughlin would have hell to pay when he got back.

"Chief Owens, please!" Rachel stepped in front of the taller man and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "He works here." She pulled out a picture of Sean, and Chief Owens immediately snatched it up, looking gravely at the printed ink on the paper. "McLoughlin.." A few moments of quiet passed. The only noise was the normal bustle of the police station. Owens suddenly moved over to a large board in the middle of the main area and pinned the picture to it. Rachel followed quickly behind him. "Collins, Boyd, Johnston, Ross! Over here! Now!"

Four men walked over, their eyes finding the picture on the board. "McLoughlin?" 

"What'd he do this time?" A brunette with hazel eyes and a scruffy beard.

"Is he alright?" A blonde with bright blue eyes. They reminded Rachel of Sean's eyes.

"Shut your traps and listen." Owens stared them down, and the men straightened up immediately. "McLoughlin has been kidnapped." The men's faces became worried. "He seems to have caught the attention of the prime suspect of his three year case. Mark Fischbach. He is highly dangerous, and unpredictable. Now, we all know that McLoughlin is strong, but he can only hold out for so long. So, we need to find him before anything bad happens to him. For now, try and find out anything you can about Fischbach. Grab his file, _Google_ him for fuck's sake. I want to know everything about him and more. Dismissed." 

"Chief?" Rachel tapped his shoulder, and he turned to her, sympathy in his eyes now.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. McLoughlin. I had no clue it was Sean who was missing. We'll do all that we can to find him. I promise you." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and led her over to a desk. The brunette was there. "This is Officer Ross. I want you to tell him everything that happened that night. As much as you can remember. After that, you're free to go." Chief Owens smiled warmly and then turned to leave. Rachel nodded and looked over to Ross, twiddling her thumbs. 

"Well.. I-I was in bed and Sean was next to me. We were sleeping."

~

Rachel's eyes fluttered open, and she looked out of the window, noticing the sun just peeking over the horizon. Wondering what had woke her, she sat up, glancing over to her husband who was snoring peacefully. A warmth spread through her chest, and she felt a smile on her face. After slipping out from under the comfortable duvet, she pressed a light kiss to Sean's forehead. 

_Clank._

"What was that?" She said to no one in particular. A million thoughts rushed through her head as she thought of all of the possibilities. Her husband being a cop, she was always jumping to conclusions and acting paranoid about the smallest things. Rachel took a deep breath and tried to calm down, dismissing it as just a mouse or the wind blowing a branch against the house.

_Clank, Clank._

She wouldn't be satisfies until she went and checked it out herself, so she reluctantly headed towards the kitchen, grabbing a baseball bat on the way there. Just a turn away from being in the room of every possible terror, Rachel closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. Her heartbeat was running like a wild stallion, and she could feel herself shaking.

She expected to see a bloody scene of a murdered person or a burglar stealing all of their belongings. She expected nightmares around that corner. What she got was an empty kitchen. Everything was in its place. 'Must've been a mouse after all..' She let out a sigh of relief. As she began to lower the bat, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge, and her reflexes kicked in, raising the bat and beginning to whirl around. However, something caught her by the wrists and twisted them so that she was forced to let go of her only form of protection.

"Don't scream or you die." A deep, gravelly voice invaded the silence, the origin of the voice right next to Rachel's head. She clenched her jaw and tried to hold back the screams she so desperately wanted to release. Her body trembled in fear, and she screwed her eyes shut, trying in vain to get out of the mystery person's death grip. "Good girl." She could feel the hot breath hit her ear, disgust flooding her senses.

"What do you want?" She whispered under her breath, trying not to make too much noise. 

"Something that I've had my eye on for a while. Don't worry. I'll be in and out of here before you know it. I just don't need you getting in my way, dollface." The man wrapped a rope around Rachel's wrists and tied it tightly, making sure that she couldn't undo the knot. Then, she was pushed into the corner of the kitchen. The tall figure of the stranger began to walk away from the kitchen, but he stopped, turning back around to face Rachel. "I might need your help after all." The man ordered Rachel to stay in that corner and be a distraction. Once Sean ran in, he'd go right to her. "Then," He said. "I'll be able to get what I came for without any disruptions."

~

"So, Sean came in, and I tried to warn him that the man was behind him, but I wasn't fast enough. If I wouldn't have gone out to the kitchen.. He'd still be here.." Rachel buried her face in her hands as the tears began to fall. The memories were too much, and she was worried that Sean was being tortured. She couldn't bear the thought of that.

"Ma'am, this is not your fault. The only one to blame is the one who took your husband. And we're doing everything we can to try and find him. I'm certain that we'll get to him in time." Officer Ross tried to console the crying woman. For a moment, it worked. Rachel believed his words. But the dread crept back in. She quickly thanked Ross, standing up and walking swiftly out of the Police Station and to her car. Once inside of the metal vehicle, she let her forehead rest against the steering wheel, tears falling into her lap.

"Sean, please be okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm trying something new. For the summary of each chapter, I'm going to try and find a quote from somewhere that relates to an aspect of that chapter. I'm asking that you all try and break down how that quote relates to the chapter. I think it'd be cool to see you guys' opinions.
> 
> Anywheys, here's chapter two. As always, I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading! Bye-Bye!


	3. Eyes Like Broken Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything is dark// It's more than you can take." ~In My Veins by Andrew Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ**
> 
> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this recently. I've had a lot going on. Just to inform you guys, I am in the hospital right now. Long story, just know that I'm fine. It's just kind of hard to write with an IV stuck in your arm. So, hopefully, I can update again soon. Thanks for supporting this story. It makes me all warm and fuzzy and such!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update! Let me know what you think because it's 4 in the morning and I shouldn't even be awake, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging for much longer. Thanks again! Bye-Bye! ~Blaze

Sean had always been taught that fear was a detriment. It clouded your reflexes and made you hesitate in moments that required immediate action. Fear weighed you down, and you should never show fear in the face of danger.

All of that training went out the window the moment the lock on the door clicked. It was the worst kind: heart racing, blood pumping, hair raising, goosebumps sort of fear. It coursed through his body like a tsunami of panic. In that moment, nothing mattered, aside from the slow creak of the opening door. 

As the baritone of his malicious voice rang out, Sean tried to stay stoic. He did his best to keep the emotion off of his face, and he sat as straight as he could, eyes glued to the door. 

"Here we are at last. Meeting face to face. The moment we've both been waiting for." Sean took in a shaky breath as a mop of raven-colored locks came into view. What followed caught the Detective off guard.

'Oh God...' His mind was racing at 100 miles per hour. 'He's hot..'

Sean would never label himself as 'homosexual'. Not even 'bisexual'. He was happily married to the woman of his dreams and has been for 5 years.

But that didn't keep him from noticing when a man was fairly attractive. He could appreciate a good looking guy just like a woman would appreciate another woman's beauty. 

That being said, this man was built like an Adonis. Chocolate brown eyes framed by thick lashes and excellent bone structure. He had the right amount of muscle, and perfectly tanned skin. He was fairly tall, and the way he walked just screamed confidence. His eyes travelled every inch of Mark's body, trying to asses the situation. 

"Like what you see, Detective?" Sean's eyes darted back to the man's face. A smirk was etched into his features, and his eyes were made of arrogance. "I know **I** sure do." Now it was Mark's turn to rake his gaze over Sean's body. "I _especially_ like the fact that you're all tied up. Completely at my mercy. Just makes me _tingly_ all over." His voice was taunting as he circled Sean like a vulture.

"What are you gonna do to me?" He felt a lump form in his throat as he watched the criminal carefully. Mark stopped in front of Sean, placing a finger under his chin and lifting his head to meet the taller man's gaze. Sean tried to jerk his head away, but Mark had firmly gripped his chin now, forcing him to look into those chocolate orbs. Slowly, Mark leaned down and placed his mouth right next to Sean's ear. 

"Anything I want to." His husky whisper sent shivers throughout the younger man's body. But not the good kind. As he pulled back, Sean met his gaze once more. However, this time Mark's eyes were a dark brown, almost black color. There was something unsettling about those eyes. Yes, the whole situation was unsettling, but the way his eyes looked unnerved Sean far more than anything else. It was as if he was sizing up his prey before he went for the kill; an almost animalistic gaze. 

Sean heard the door click shut and the turn of a lock as he was locked in with the maniac that ha robbed so many innocent people of their lives. He watched as a TV monitor was turned on. The picture that it showed made his blood run cold. Rachel. Inside of their house. On their couch, clutching a picture of Sean and sobbing into a pillow.

"You _bastard!_ How the hell did you-"

_Smack!_

Sean felt the sting on his cheek seconds after the initial contact. He slowly turned his head back to look at Mark, who was glaring down at the Detective. He watched as Mark's hand raised itself again, and Sean instinctively flinched back a bit.

"There's more where that came from if you keep acting out like that, _Sean_." His name was spoken through clenched teeth as Mark's intense gaze stared him down. The Irishman stared back and spat in Mark's face, his fists clenching.

" _Go to hell, Fischbach_." Sean hissed the words, poison in his voice. Mark wiped his face, smirking and chuckling the whole time. He cracked his knuckles, turning to the side and looking at the picture of Rachel.

"Beautiful girl you've got there."

In a split second, Jack was lying sideways, the chair now on it's side. There was a sharp pain in his jaw, and he groaned as he realized that Mark had punched him. He could taste the sharp metallic tang of blood as it dripped from his nose and onto his lips. The chair was pulled back upright, and Mark's hands were planted on the arms of the furniture. His face was mere inches away from Sean's, and he glared harshly into his eyes.

"It'd be a _pity_ if something happened to her, now wouldn't it." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Because Mark knew just as well as Sean did that if something ever happened to Rachel, Sean would be devastated. Mark turned to the monitor and turned the video feed off. Whirling back around to face Sean, he held no emotion on his face except utter rage.

"You promised not to touch her." The Detective hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ah ah ah. You're forgetting one crucial itsy bitsy little detail." Mark spoke in a sing-song voice, turning so that his back was facing Sean. As he glanced over his shoulder, Sean could see the evil grin spread across his face. "You promised to do exactly as I said."

With those last words, the door to the room shut behind Mark, and Sean could hear the click of the lock. Panic began to set in. He ran through all of the possible outcomes. He could kidnap Rachel and torture her to get him to do whatever he said. Or he could just simply kill her. Sean's stomach tightened at that thought, and he felt as if he was going to hurl. It was all his fault. He was too damn prideful, and now Rachel was going to pay the price. How could he have been so selfish?

"Damn it.." He growled under his breath. He threw his head back, his voice catching in the back of his throat. "P-Please! Don't hurt her! Do whatever you want to me, just for God's sake don't hurt her!" He felt pathetic, practically begging to this scum bag. But if it meant Rachel's safety, he would beg a thousand times.

"You had your chance, Sean. And you chose pride over your own girl." There was a pause, and Sean could hear his heartbeat. "I'll be back in about an hour. You can entertain yourself until then I presume." The speakers went silent, and Sea's heart skipped a beat.

"No! Get back here, you bastard! Leave her alone!" He thrashed around in his chair, trying everything he could to get free. He yelled and screamed, shouted until his voice went hoarse. Eventually, he became exhausted, silence invading the room. It was that kind of ear splitting silence that all but drove you mad. It was deafening, but he didn't have the courage to break it. He was too afraid that it would break him with it.

~

Rachel was lying in their bed. She kept glancing over to the spot where he used to lay, praying that he would be there. That this whole thing would turn out to be just some bad dream. But every time she looked over, the bed was empty, and she felt her heart break more and more.

After a few minutes, she began to finally doze off. She was about to fall into a deep sleep, but she felt the bed shift, almost as if someone was getting under the covers.

"Sean?" Her small voice called out. She cracked her eyes open, and was about to turn over when a pair of hands wrapped around her. She felt herself sigh in content, her mind automatically assuming it was her husband. "I was so worried about you. You have no idea." She felt light kisses trail up her neck, leading to her ear.

"Hello again, _doll face_."


	4. It's (Nothing) Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Running through the parking lot, He chased me and he wouldn't stop." ~Tag, You're It by Melanie Martinez

'Where do I go??' 

'How do you breathe again? In, out. In, out. It's not working..' 

'I have to hide. But where? I could make a break for my car, but there's no guarantee I would make it in time.'

'Oh God I hear footsteps.. Please don't come in here..'

"Doll face~" The voice chilled her to the bone. The sinister tone and the promise of evil.

Rachel was curled in a corner. Her unwanted house guest was roaming the halls, searching for her. His voice seemed far off. Upstairs. 'Now's my chance.' Her legs carried her as her lungs burned and heaved. Finally, she got to her car. 'Crank the engine.' Nothing. Once more, she tried turning the key in the ignition. Silence.

"What the-"

_BANG!_

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest, and a scream left her lips as Mark slammed into the side of the car. His eyes were wild, and he repeatedly knocked his shoulder against the window. Rachel knew she had to get out, but she couldn't outrun him. It was her only hope, though. 

She waited until he was charging at the door, and then she kicked it open, sending him flying backwards. 

She ran. As fast as she could, she bolted from the car and to the nearest road. No cars in sight. It was 3 in the morning, what did she expect? Her mind raced as she scrambled to find a way out of the situation that she was in.

"You're a lively one." Mark's chuckle filled the air and infiltrated every sense of security that Rachel had left. She had no barriers between her and that monster. "Sorry about your car, by the way. I couldn't have you driving off, now could I?" His voice was getting closer. Her skin was crawling. She had nowhere to run now. The woods at night, not an option. She had seen too many horror movies. Run for it; she wouldn't get far. Fight back; he would easily win. 

She heard the footsteps closing in behind her. He wasn't running. He wasn't even walking fast. No, he was almost strolling along without a care in the world. Heavy steps with torturous pauses in between. She froze as a disgustingly warm breath hit the back of her neck.

' _Shit_..'

~

Sean was tearing his mind apart trying to stop the thoughts that were ripping into his sanity. He had the image of Rachel's lifeless body, carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Or just her severed head on a silver platter. Maybe even her bloody heart on a side dish. The silence didn't help at all. It made things worse. He had nowhere to hide from the visions. No sound to distract him from the inevitable.

Then suddenly, there was sound. Glorious sound. He focused on the soft melody of whatever song was playing. It soothed him, and his eyes fell closed. He sighed in relief, and the knot in his chest began to diminish. But if there was music playing, then that meant..

"Wakey wakey sunshine!"

"Fischbach.." His voice was quiet and hoarse due to all of his yelling. His throat was dry, and he looked weakly up at the camera. The melody finally registered in his head, making his eyes go wide. It was their song. His and Rachel's song. How the hell did Mark know about it?

"What did you do t' her you psychopath?" He could feel the dried blood on his face, and he let out a heavy breath. His chest was beginning to clench once more as he listened to the lyrics that usually made him smile.

_'Oh, but you're lovely_

_With your smile so warm and your cheek so soft._

_There is nothing for me, but to love you._

_Just the way you look tonight.'_

"I'm a _psychopath_?" Mark chuckled, his voice overlapping the soft music. The malice in his voice was a stark contrast to the love being conveyed through the lyrics. "I prefer creative."

_'And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart.'_

"What did you do to her?" Sean asked again, hoping that Rachel was still alive. His mind had given him worst case scenarios, and his heart hurt, praying that none of them came true.

_'Lovely never change.'_

"See for yourself, Detective." The TV screen lit up, and Sean froze, his heart hammering in his chest. What would he see when he turned his head? He almost didn't want to look. Ignorance is bliss, right? That's what they say, isn't it? He needed ignorance right about now. He wanted to think that she was completely fine. He didn't want to face the reality of the situation. It terrified him more than anything else. The gravity of what might've happened to his wife weighed down on him like a ton of bricks.

He finally turned his head. Slowly. He dreaded the sight of what was awaiting him. He prepared himself for the worst. He saw something that he wasn't expecting at all.

"See, she's fine." Mark grumbled, watching the TV screen. The image of Rachel lying on their bed, under the covers was plastered onto the static-filled monitor. She shifted in her sleep a couple of times, but for the most part, she stayed in a state of dreams.

_'Keep that breathless charm.'_

"What? But I-" His heart swelled with happiness, and he had the urge to reach out and touch the screen. His arms were still bound, however. He just smiled and shut his eyes, stopping the tears from flowing. "I thought you were going to hurt her." Sean turned his face towards the camera as his eyes fluttered open, confusion filling them. 

"Yeah, well I decided against it. Even _psychopaths_ can give second chances. But if you slip up one more time, I won't hesitate to gouge out her pretty green eyes and make necklace charms out of them."

_'Won't you please arrange it because I, I love you.'_

Sean was about to thank Mark, but then he remembered who he was talking to, and what he had done. The smile faded from his lips, and he felt the familiar dread overtake him.

Mark loved that look. The pure devastation on Sean's face as he realized what was coming his way. It gave him a sense of power like nothing else. He felt invincible at that moment, watching the emotions flash across the Detective's face. He could look at it all day. 

_'Just the way you look tonight.'_

Sean nodded up at the camera, and Mark's grin widened. The fun was yet to begin.

~

Rachel's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry from sleep, and she felt the drowsiness overtake her. She wanted to go back to bed. Something kept her awake, though. She curled up into a ball, trying to fall back asleep, but she couldn't. She was too cold. Had she left the air on? Kicked the bedsheets off? 

She grumbled and felt around for her duvet, but she was met with a hard, cold surface. Her eyes shot open, and she frantically looked around the unfamiliar room. A large metal door, cement floors, no windows, and a sort of padding on the walls.

"What the hell?" She sat up, trying to rush to the door, but she was pulled back. A rattling noise filled the small space. Chains. Around her ankles and wrists. What kind of place was this?

"Hello?!" She yelled. 

Silence.

"HELLO?!" She tried again, louder this time.

Still nothing.

Everything was cold and damp. The air stunk, and she felt the walls close in and shut her in more tightly. The silence echoed off the padded walls. It was so quiet.

" _Please_.." Her voice was almost inaudible this time, and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. She scrambled back into a corner of the room, and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Somebody.." The tears began to fall. Her head dropped to rest on her knees. The sobbing started. It was uncontrollable. Tears rolled through like a tidal wave.

"Help me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was finished at 3:48 in the morning which is better than 4 in the morning, so I think I'm starting to improve, you guys!
> 
> Anyways, I just wanted to thank you all so much for supporting me on this story, and for supporting me in my health. It's been rough, but knowing that you guys support me and understand my crappy posting schedule honestly makes me feel so much better. So Thank you, again. I appreciate every single one of you who reads this. Here's the next chapter, and as always, I hope you enjoy! Bye-Bye! ~Blaze 
> 
> Also, Sean and Rachel's song is The Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennett if you were wondering. I found it fitting.


	5. Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think there's a flaw in my code. These voice won't leave me alone." ~Gasoline by Halsey

_"Mark! Come back inside! It's starting to rain, honey!"_

_"But I like the rain, mommy!"_

_"You'll catch a cold, dear. Come on."_

~

Chocolate brown eyes flew open. Gray. Plain and ugly as ever. The ceiling always greeted him. What was he doing again? Sleeping. Right. But he was awake now. Might as well get up and go check on his trophy.

He rolled off of his small bed and made his way to the door. Same old hallways. Bland walls. Memories flashed behind his eyes. White walls, small rooms, and pills on the daily. The darkness was his only solace when he was there. It invited him in and wrapped him in protection.

He realized that he had reached the door he had been walking towards. He shook away the thoughts bouncing around in his head and put in a long security code. The metal began moving, and Mark felt his smirk grow as he beheld the sight before him.

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Mark shut the door behind him, making sure it locked. He then circled the Detective. He ran his eyes over every visible feature of the man's body. He really did seem serene in that moment. Too bad that had to come to an end.

"Rise and shine!" A resounding smack echoed through the room, and Sean jolted awake, looking around frantically. He felt the stinging sensation on the back of his head.

"What the hell?" He growled, catching a glimpse of raven hair. "What was that for?" Mark came into view, and Sean cursed that stupid smirk that he wore.

"I just love the sound it makes." Mark's eyes grew darker as he spoke. "I wonder what it would sound like on bare skin." He wore a toothy grin that made Sean feel uneasy. The American began to circle the Detective once again, observing him from every glorious angle. "You really do look like you're built to be fucked." Sean almost choked on his own spit as the words registered in his head. Did Fischbach actually just say that? What the fuck?

"I'm sorry, what?" Sean glared at Mark, the tension in the air close to tangible. He felt a finger drag along his shoulder, across the nape of his neck, and to the other side of his body before the criminal came back into view. The slight contact made goosebumps rise on his skin, and he felt his breathing pick up. He knew what this man was capable of.

"You heard me," Mark leaned in close, making sure to whisper right into Sean's ear. "You look oh so _fuckable._ " Mark's finger moved along Sean's chest, trailing down farther and farther. The Irishman struggled against his restraints, trying to escape the man's touch, but it was no use. He was in for it now..

" _Don't._ " His finger was right above the waistband of his pants, and Sean could feel the sweat beading off of him. The word was almost desperate, laced with hints of malice. Mark just smirked up at Sean, now fumbling with the button on his pants.

"I find it _funny,_ " The button popped open. "How _you_ think," Zipper down. " _You're_ the one," His pants were forcefully tugged down his legs, pooling at his ankles. "Who's in control here." Mark growled out the next few words, staring straight into Sean's blue orbs. _"I assure you, you are not in control."_

~

_"Mark.. What did you do..?"_

_Blood. Everywhere. Tears._

_"I-I didn't.. Mommy... Daddy..."_

~

_"We assure you, he'll be in good hands here."_

_White walls. Restraints. Medicine forced upon him. No sleep. Only darkness. It curled around him, protecting him. It spoke to him, comforted him. They knew he didn't belong there._

~

_"Patient not responding to medications. The next step in treatment: Electrotherapy."_

_The pain was unbearable, until it wasn't. He grew used to it. The shocks. They just made him go numb. It was a relief from the constant feelings. He didn't feel anymore. He was numb. Everything was... nothing?_

~

_"Patient recommended to permanent isolation. Violent outbursts, signs of psychopathy, lack of empathy. It's too dangerous to keep him around staff and other patients."_

_The isolation was the best. Just him and the voices. They knew him. No one else understood. He could be alone in the darkness that he loved with the people who cared about him the most. He often wondered if he was a psychopath. He heard the word from the men in white, and whoever passed by his little slice of heaven. They all called him the same thing: Psychopath._

~

_"911, what is your emergency?"_

_"He's out! God save us! He escaped and he's on a killing spr-AHHHHHHHH!"_

_The line went dead._

~

Sean gritted his teeth as his shirt was pushed up to reveal the muscles underneath. Mark traced the contours of each dip and curve of his abdomen, licking his lips as he did so. Sean's body was reacting to the touch, but he was screaming on the inside, praying that this would be over soon.

"You have _lovely_ skin." In a flash, Sean's shirt was ripped down the middle, exposing all of his upper body. "Bruises would suit your pale complexion." Mark smirked in triumph, raking his nails down the expanse of Sean's chest. The younger squeezed his eyes shut, his breath hitching. "Oohhh, you seemed to like that. Got a bit of a pain kink, do we?" 

"Fuck off." Sean spoke, his voice shaky. Mark rolled his eyes and stood up, turning to face the door.

"You good guys are all the same. Following the rules, never thinking for yourselves. Too shy to admit their kinks and flaws." He turned his head over his shoulder, staring down the almost completely naked form of the Detective. "It's so much easier to break rules and live free." With a shrug, and a snort of laughter, Mark walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

~

_"You put me in there."_

_"P-Please.. Don't hurt me.."_

_"I didn't do it. It wasn't me. They understand me, why can't anyone else?"_

_"I have to thank you, actually. If you wouldn't have thrown me in that hell hole, then I would still be the pathetic little creature that I was. I would still have feelings. Just the thought of that makes me want to throw up now. Either way, you're to blame. So, goodbye, Auf Wiedersehen, Bon Voyage, and all of that other shit."_

~

"Oh dollface!" The small frame of the woman flinched at the voice. The door in front of her opened up, and Mark stepped in, his face arrogant and malicious.

"Wh-What do you want from m-me?" She scooted as far back into the corner as she could.

"Did you know he has a thing for pain?" His tone was completely serious, and his face was now devoid of any emotion.

"Excuse me?" She furrowed her brow in confusion, and watched cautiously as Mark stood up and moved closer to her.

Large hands wrapped around Rachel's throat, effectively cutting off her airway. The gasping noises and flailing limbs sent thrills of euphoria through Mark's body.

"Ooohhh, I _love_ it when they struggle." He chuckled before staring intently into Rachel's eyes. "Listen here, _bitch._ Sean is mine now. If you even try to get anywhere near him or try to find him, I will kill you. _Hell,_ I might just kill you for the fun of it." Her body was easily tossed aside, and she began coughing, breathing in the air that her body had been starving for.

"You don't know him. Not really. You don't understand what he's capable of, but I do. I'm going to groom him to be the perfect partner. And you will not get in the way of any of my plans, _are we understood?"_

_A nod._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***PLEASE READ***
> 
> Hello again my lovelies! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I have a good excuse. I finally got out of the hospital! So, to celebrate, me and my boyfriend went on a trip down to Orange Beach for a while. We just got back, and things are hectic. But, I wanted to update this for you guys. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, too. As always, I hope you like it. This one gets into the past of Mark, and how he became who he is now. It may be a bit confusing, so I'm available to answer any questions you may have. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy! Bye-Bye! ~Blaze


End file.
